choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Avery Wilshere
Avery Wilshere, a character in the Platinum series, is a professional pop singer and one of your love interests. (S)he is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance The player can choose the gender as well as the look of Avery. Personality Avery is warm, personable, and encouraging. Fiona says Avery’s narrative is close to the truth although it is still crafted by publicists like herself. Chapters 'Series/Book: Platinum' * Chapter 1: Stars In Your Eyes * Chapter 2: Headlines * Chapter 3: Lift Me Up * Chapter 4: On Fire * Chapter 5: Pack Your Bags * Chapter 6: Knockout * Chapter 7: Can't Stop * Chapter 8: Down To The Wire * Chapter 9: Famous * Chapter 10: Hurricane * Chapter 11: Why Do I * Chapter 12: Crossfire * Chapter 13: How To Start Again * Chapter 14: On The Horizon * Chapter 15: Fly Higher * Chapter 16: Who I'll Be Big Sky Country Book 2 * Chapter 11: Meet Me At The Festival (Mentioned; Determinant) The Senior The Senior * Chapter 11: Go Your Own Way (Mentioned; Determinant) Save the Date Save the Date * Chapter 14: We Gather Here Today (Mentioned) Relationships Your Character Your Character meets Avery for the first time when he/she stops by your smoothie shop and interrupts you while you are singing along to the music playing in your earbuds. Avery compliments your singing, and you overhear that Avery is performing that night at a small venue. You can choose to leave your job and go to the concert (premium scene) or continue working and hope you make it on time. If you choose not to go, you miss the concert but run into Avery outside of the venue. Avery offers to drop you home and you accept; he/she also asks if you would like to show him/her around the area (premium scene). If you choose not to, he/she drops you off at your home and invites you to audition for the show "One in a Million". You decide to go and after competing against other hopefuls, Avery picks you as his choice to mentor for the week. In Chapter 3, your rehearsal is rough and Avery worries about you. He/she hopes you would talk to him/her about what is troubling you. Avery says he/she sees a lot of him/herself in you, all the fear, excitement, and hope. In Chapter 6, you have the option of kissing Avery in your music video. If you choose to, your fan count will increase but you are unsure if the kiss meant anything to Avery. In Chapter 7, Avery talks to you about his/her sophomore album and that the record label will not let him/her write any songs. This makes Avery a little insecure and you have the premium option to help him/her with songwriting. After the charity fundraiser, Fiona tells you that Avery asked you to be his/her opening act at Madison Square Garden. Fiona Syed Fiona is Avery's publicity manager. If you achieve enough fame, Avery reveals in the end s/he quit Overknight Records and decided to open his/her own record company, asking Fiona to become the CEO. Hank Hatora Hank is Avery's new driver. Ellis Knight Ellis discovered Avery's talent show video on PlayMe and signed him/her to the record company immediately. Character Customization Other Looks |-|Male= PT Male Avery Casual Outfit.png|Male Avery Casual Outfit PT Male Avery Casual Full View.png|Male Avery Casual Outfit Full View PT_male_Avery_-_stage_outfit.png|Male Avery Stage Outfit Male Avery MSG Show.jpg|Male Avery MSG Show Male Avery MSG Show Full View.jpg|Male Avery MSG Show Outfit Full View Male Avery Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Male Avery Underwear.jpg|Male Avery Underwear MAveryAsRaleigh.png|Male Avery as Raleigh Male Avery MoDa Gala Suit.PNG|Black Suit PT Male Avery Black Suit.jpg|Black Suit Full View P Male Avery Pink Suit.jpg|Pink Suit P Male Avery Pink Suit Full.jpg|Full View of Pink Suit Male Avery IMF.jpg|Male Avery Indio Music Festival Outfit Male Avery IMF Full.jpg|Male Avery Indio Music Festival Outfit Full View PTMaleAveryIndioOutfit.png|Male Avery IMF Show Outfit Male Avery IMF Show Outfit.jpg|Male Avery IMF Show Outfit Full View |-|Female= Platinum_Female_Avery_Wilshere_-_Casual.png|Female Avery Casual Outfit PT Female Avery Casual Outfit.png|Female Avery Casual Outfit Full View PT_female_Avery_-_stage_outfit.png|Female Avery Stage Outfit FAveryMSGShowOutfit.png|Female Avery MSG Show Outfit Female Avery MGS Show Outfit.jpg|Female Avery MSG Show Outfit Full View FAveryLingerie.png|Female Avery Lingerie FemaleAveryUnderwear.png|Female Avery Lingerie Full View FAveryAsRaleigh.png|Female Avery as Raleigh Avery Gala Dress Full.jpg|Gala Dress Full View Avery F Gala w headpiece.png|Gala Dress w/ Headpiece Avery F MoDa Gala Full.jpg|Full View of Gala Dress w/ Headpiece Female Avery Vinlys Dress.jpg|Vinlys Dress Female Avery Vinlys Dress Full.jpg|Full View of Vinlys Dress Avery F Swimsuit Full.jpg|Full View of Swimsuit Avery F Swimsuit w Sunglasses.jpg|Swimsuit w/ sunglasses Female Avery IMF Full.jpg|Female Avery Indio Music Festival Outfit Full View Female Avery IMF Show Full.jpg|Female Avery IMF Show Outfit Full View Miscellaneous Avery mentioned in The Senior, Ch11.png|Avery mentioned in The Senior, Chapter 11 Platinum Sneak Peek 1.png|Male Avery in first sneak peek Platinum Sneak Peek 4.jpg|Female Avery on the fourth sneak peek PlatinumAveryLimo.png|Avery's Limo PT Avery's stuffed dragon.jpg|MC's gift to Avery in Ch. 1 MaleAveryMagazineCover.png|Male Avery on Popular Magazine Cover FemaleAveryMagazineCover.png|Female Avery on Popular Magazine Cover Male Raleigh & Avery on TV Remote Magazine Cover.png|Male Avery w/ Male Raleigh on TV Remote Magazine in Ch. 3 Male Avery & Female Raleigh on TV Remote.png|Male Avery w/ Female Raleigh on TV Remote Magazine in Ch.3 Female Avery & Male Raleigh on TV Remote Magazine Cover.png|Female Avery w/ Male Raleigh on TV Remote Magazine in Ch. 3 Female Avery & Raleigh on TV Remote.png|Female Avery w/ Female Raleigh on TV Remote Magazine in Ch.3 Charttopper Magazine Cover PT MC and Male Avery Wilshere.png|MC w/ Male Avery on the magazine cover Charttopper Magazine F Avery Wilshere and MC.jpg|Female Avery & MC on Charttopper Magazine Cover SophisticationMagazine.png|Male Avery & MC on Sophistication Magazine Cover FAveryAndMCSophistication.jpg|Female Avery & MC on Sophistication Magazine Cover Avery F on Bonfire Magazine.jpg|Female Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover Avery F w MC on Bonfire Magazine.png|MC and Female Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover PT Bonfire Male Avery Magazine Cover.png|Male Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover MC&MAveryBonfire.jpg|Asian MC and Male Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover PT Alternate MC and Male Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover.jpg|Alternate MC and Male Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover Male avery last magazine solo.jpg|Male Avery on Watchtower Avery F on Watchtower Magazine.jpg|Female Avery on Watchtower P MC and Male Avery on Watchtower Magazine Cover.png|Male Avery w MC on Watchtower MC and Avery F on Watchtower Magazine.jpg|Female Avery w MC on Watchtower Trivia * Avery is the ninth love interest you can customize. However, Avery is the third love interest that the player can pick their gender after Hayden Young from Perfect Match and Rory Silva from HSS: Class Act. * Your Character mentions that Avery lives in London, England. * The name Avery is of English origin and means: Rules with elf-wisdom, ruler of the elves, counselor, sage, wise, descendant of Eber. The name Eber is of Hebrew origin and means "one that passes" or "anger". It's a most common variant of the Ancient German name Alberich, equivalent of Old French name Auberon (Oberon in English). In the German Mythology, Alberich is the King of the elves; this state made Oberon the king of the fairies in medieval mythology, being considered his counterpart. ** The surname Wilshere is of English and Welsh origin, which means: Settlement, tricky, capricious. * She/He shares the same name as Avery, a character in Home for the Holidays. * In The Senior, Chapter 11 if you're dating Kaitlyn, she talked about Overknight Records and mentioned about performing with Avery Wilshere. * Avery's songs include: ** Lift Me Up ** How to Start Again ** Queen of My Heart (mentioned in a premium scene in Chapter 1) ** Last Dance ** Hurricane ** Love who I'll Be (determinant, if chosen to sing a duet with your character) * It is revealed in Chapter 1 that Avery has 20 million followers. ** In the same chapter, he/she ordered the mango-banana smoothie. * It is revealed in Chapter 3 that Avery is one year older than Your Character. * In a premium scene in Chapter 12 of Big Sky Country, Book 2, if you choose to play a romantic song for Curly and Bentley, "Lift Me Up" will be played and Bentley will mention Avery to Curly. * Simon Hendricks is an Avery Wilshere fan, and was apparently caught lip-synching to his/her songs by a coworker. Category:Characters Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Musicians Category:Customizable Love Interests Category:Celebrities